The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy perennial, Silene dioica, known by the cultivar name of ‘Valley High’. The genus Silene is a member of the family Caryophyllaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a mutation from tissue culture of Silene dioica ‘Jade Valley’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,459).